<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Killer Queen by nellybobelly</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27745018">Killer Queen</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nellybobelly/pseuds/nellybobelly'>nellybobelly</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Canon Compliant, F/F, Female Marauders (Harry Potter), Genderbending, Marauders, Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:55:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,437</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27745018</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nellybobelly/pseuds/nellybobelly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>genderbending the marauders so that they're wlw with the token straight on thin ice</p><p>starting in first year</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1: Hogwarts Express, 1971</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>cw: brief mention of death</p><p>short chapter im sorry lmao idk what im doing</p><p>ruelle - remus<br/>petra - peter<br/>jasmine - james<br/>solara - sirius</p>
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>cw: brief mention of death</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The old man with the shoulder-length beard stood expectantly in front of her. </p><p>“Are you ready to go, Ruelle?”</p><p>Ruelle looked back, as though her father was going to run through the train station’s entrance to say goodbye. After a minute, she looked up at Dumbledore. Trying not to sound dejected, she nodded and asked, “What am I supposed to do?”</p><p>Dumbledore pointed at the barrier in front of them. </p><p>“Just run straight at that and you’ll be at the platform.”</p><p>“Excuse me?” Was this some kind of elaborate plan to get Ruelle to die? It seemed a bit extravagant to end with her just running into a wall.</p><p>“Yes, child, it’s simple. If you’re scared, I’d suggest going fast.”</p><p>Ruelle stared in disbelief, looking between the barrier and Dumbledore. The “wizard” tilted his head toward the wall. Ruelle exhaled and gripped her cart. She slowly started pushing her trunks towards the barrier.</p><p>“Run, Ruelle, run.” Dumbledore called.</p><p>She shook her head and started pushing faster. As she started nearing the bricks, she closed her eyes. Knowing she was close, Ruelle braced herself for a crash. When she realized she was still going, Ruelle opened her eyes and slowed. Gasping, she looked around, seeing a whole new platform, crowded with hundreds of adults and children, most of who were wearing the same funny-looking robes Dumbledore had been wearing. </p><p>Dumbledore, speak of the devil, appeared behind her, smiling. Feeling his presence behind her, she quickly turned and stared at him in disbelief.</p><p>“It’s real!” She almost yelled.</p><p>“Of course it’s real, child. Why else would I tell you to run at a wall?” He chuckled, making his eyes crinkle up behind his half-moon glasses. “Now, we must go over to the train. Come on, follow me.” He said, already beginning to walk.</p><p>Ruelle hurried to push her cart after him. She glanced around at all the people crowding the station. She saw many regal-looking families attempt to approach the man leading her through the platform, but Dumbledore simply waved at them and kept moving. Ruelle was thankful for that. She didn’t want to have to wait while he made small talk with these strangers.</p><p>When they got near the bright red and black train, Dumbledore turned to face Ruelle. </p><p>“You can get on the train. I’ll make sure your luggage is loaded.” He told her, smiling warmly.</p><p>Ruelle nodded. Letting go of the cart, she hesitantly stepped toward the doors. </p><p>“Ruelle,” Dumbledore called. She turned back around, facing him, all of a sudden worried that he had realized this was a mistake and she needed to go back home. Instead, the man lifted his chin and said, “Do try to make some friends, child.”</p><p>She nervously laughed and rushed onto the train. Immediately, two older children pushed past her without a second glance. Disoriented, Ruelle took in her surroundings. She was in a thin corridor, with compartment doors lining the wall to her right. Making sure no one else was coming towards her, she made her way down the corridor. After walking for a moment, she heard someone walking behind her, she flattened herself against the wall. The tiny girl behind her stopped too and looked at her nervously. </p><p>“You can go.” Ruelle softly told the girl.</p><p>“Oh, I- I mean, I don’t really have a place that I’m going. Well, you see, I’m just trying to find an- an empty compartment right now, so you can keep walking. Please, don’t let me be in your way. I mean, go ahead.” The short blonde chattered nervously. </p><p>“Oh! I don’t have a compartment either. Would you- Do you want to look for one with me?” Ruelle gently asked, and saw the girl immediately perk up. Ruelle hadn’t really wanted to share, but she remembered what Dumbledore had said, and she didn’t want to be rude to this poor girl. She looked so tiny.</p><p>“Really? I mean, yes! Thank you!” The blonde scurried to be next to Ruelle and introduced herself as Petra. </p><p>“I’m Ruelle.” she told Petra. The two girls walked a little farther down the corridor, glancing in each compartment. Near the end, they found a compartment with only one girl in it. Ruelle pulled open the door.</p><p>“Hello!” The girl with dark ringlets and thick glasses nearly shouted at them.</p><p>“Hi… could we sit here? Or are these seats taken?” Ruelle asked tentatively.</p><p>The girl that looked to be their age sat up straight quickly.</p><p>“Of course! Yes! Sit wherever you like.” She told them, nodding almost aggressively.</p><p>Ruelle and Petra stepped inside. Sitting across from the girl, Ruelle looked out the window, then reprimanded herself mentally for making herself look like an idiot, as the only thing outside the window was the wall of the station. </p><p>The three girls sat in awkward silence for what Ruelle thought had to be at least 3 minutes until the girl opposite her leaned forward. </p><p>“My name’s Jasmine. Do you have a name? Of course you have a name, silly me, I meant what’s your name? Both of you?” Jasmine exclaimed, all in one breath.</p><p>“Well I’m Ruelle, and this is Petra.” Ruelle introduced them, as Petra reached over to shake hands with Jasmine. </p><p>“Those are such cool names! I’ve never met anyone with-” Jasmine started, but was interrupted by the opening of the compartment door. Another young girl that looked their age walked right in and sat down after a quick glance at each of them. </p><p>All of them sat shocked at the sudden intrusion, until the new girl spoke. </p><p>“I’m Solara. Solara-” she began.</p><p>“Solara Black!” Jasmine interrupted. “I know who you are! Jasmine Potter.” She said, sticking out her hand. </p><p>A smile quickly spread across Solara’s face as she stuck her hand out and eagerly shook Jasmine’s. Ruelle thought she looked much prettier smiling. She looked rather stuffy when she was straight-faced.</p><p>Jasmine and Solara quickly made conversation as the train began to move. Ruelle glanced over at Petra, who was listening to the other girls talk, and decided she was just going to look out the window. She fell asleep watching the train pass by the rolling hills of Scotland.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2: First Year - Sorting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ruelle awoke to Petra shaking her. </p><p>“Oi, Ruelle. C’mon, we have to change and get off the train.” She said quietly. “Jasmine and Solara are changing right now.”</p><p>“Alright, alright, I’m up.” Ruelle grumbled. </p><p>“Honestly, we thought you were dead.” Ruelle heard. Looking up, she saw it was Solara who had said it. She was wearing her uniform, but her tie was messily done. Honestly, Ruelle thought, why not do it correctly if you know how? Surely she could. She seemed so posh. She probably knew everything. Probably had loads of tutors and a damn governess always watching over her, Ruelle thought bitterly. At least Ruelle would have the excuse of not knowing how to tie a tie. </p><p>She stepped out of the compartment with Petra and went into the bathroom. After she pulled the school-issued sweater over her crisp button down shirt, she stood holding her tie. Looking at herself in the mirror, she tried tying it 4 times, only managing to tie a terrible knot. A second after finally getting the knot undone, a knock on the door made her jump. </p><p>“Time to get off the train. Are you done? We have to go or we’ll be stuck on the train back to London.” Petra yelled in.</p><p>“Gotcha. I’ll be out in a second.” Ruelle replied. She opted for just hanging the tie around her neck, not tied at all. Solara could make a messy tie look fine. Ruelle would manage.</p><p>Hurrying out of the bathroom, Ruelle found the three other girls and walked off the train with them. They seemed to know what they were doing, so she hoped they wouldn’t get her lost. They led her to a deck. </p><p>Leaning over to Petra, Ruelle asked, “Why are we next to a lake? They don’t expect us to swim to the school, do they?” This only made Petra giggle and shake her head. Ruelle stood back up straight and rolled her eyes. She’d thought it was a simple question. </p><p>After another minute of waiting, a huge man wandered over to them. Ruelle thought he must’ve been at least twice as tall as Jasmine, the tallest of the four girls. Craning their necks, all the first years looked up at the giant. </p><p>“‘Ello! The name’s Hagrid. I work fer the school. Are ya ready fer yer first year in Hogwarts? It’s the best magic school in the whole world. Now, all of yous are gonna get on these boats ‘ere.” The man instructed.</p><p>The first years turned towards the lake, seeing boats rise up out of the water. They moved quickly to get into them. Ruelle was pushed through the crowd, being separated from the girls she knew. She was helped into a boat by another young girl, a ginger. She introduced herself as Lily and wouldn’t stop talking. She and Lily were in a boat with a boy, whose name was Daniel, and a girl, whose name was Alicia. Ruelle learned that Lily was a muggleborn, but already had a friend who was a wizard. She had known him since she was young. Ruelle also learned that Lily had a sister who wasn’t magic. Honestly, the boat ride wasn’t even that long and Ruelle felt like she knew the ginger’s whole life story. She was relieved when they approached the castle, and Lily went speechless.</p><p>Ruelle had to admit, it was the most beautiful piece of architecture she had ever seen. It stood proudly glowing against the dark, starry night sky. It was gigantic though, she had no idea how she would ever be able to find her way around. </p><p>The boats reached the deck and the boy, Daniel, helped her climb out. Hagrid led the children to the entrance of the castle and inside, then told them to go up the staircase in front of them. The first years were huddled on the top of the staircase, unsure of what to do, when a lean young woman in dark blue robes walked out of the enormous double doors in front of them. </p><p>The lady began walking in a Scottish accent that Ruelle loved, introducing herself as a professor. She explained to them that they would go into the hall in front of them and get sorted into their houses. Ruelle had no idea what the hell that meant. She hoped it would be easy. She was hungry. </p><p>The first years were led into the hall, ledin between tables full of students watching them. Ruelle, in the back of the group, made sure her hair was covering the scratch on her neck that she’d gotten last summer. Once they’d reached the front, Ruelle stood on her toes to see what McGonagall, the blue-robed professor, was standing behind. Seeing it was only a ratty old hat, she furrowed her eyebrows. What would a hat do? It looked like it smelled. </p><p>The professor started calling out names. The children would go up, put on the hat, and it would yell out some gibberish. How did they know where to go? Ruelle watched where each kid went when each ridiculous word was called out so she would know which table to go to. Out of the four people she knew, Solara was first. Every other first year had taken at most two minutes to be sorted, but Solara was taking forever. Probably double the time everyone else had taken. It looked almost like she was whispering to the hat, but Ruelle couldn’t tell what she was saying. She looked terrified. It was a bit scary. If Solara was having such a hard time, how bad would it be for Ruelle? Nearly a minute later, the hat shouted, “GRYFFINDOR!”</p><p>Shouting came from opposite sides of the hall. On Ruelle’s right, a table of teenagers in red and yellow ties was cheering and clapping for their new addition. On her left, at least a quarter of the table with the green and white ties were jeering and hissing. The worst of them seemed to be an older girl with frizzy, curly black hair, similar to Solara’s. </p><p>Solara, white as a sheet, stumbled over to the Gryffindor table. The students there sat her down and clapped her on the back, but she just sat there silently. Ruelle wondered why she wasn’t happy. It seemed like a nice place to be. </p><p>Next up of the people she knew was Lily. Also Gryffindor, although she at least seemed content with the sorting. </p><p>Ruelle was coming up. She stood, picking at her nails, while McGonagall started on the L names. </p><p>“Lupin, Ruelle.” The professor called out.</p><p>Shaking, Ruelle stepped up to the stool and sat down. She jumped as the hat spoke in her ear.</p><p>“Curious… Lupin. I remember your father, Lyall. Yes, a smart boy… Ravenclaw. You, I see, would also do well in the house of wit and creativity… Not particularly ambitious, although you would like to be known… No, not Slytherin… I see you value hard work and loyalty! Yes, Hufflepuff traits… though you want more… Hmm… Gryffindor? A brave girl, yes, determined and chivalrous, yes… You could go far as a Gryffindor… I think you would make the most of it. Yes, you are a GRYFFINDOR!” The hat belted the last word to the hall. </p><p>Ruelle stood up as fast as she could and practically ran to the table with the sea of clapping kids in red and yellow. She sat down, still shaking, next to a tall boy whose name was Frank. He shook her hand and congratulated her on being sorted into the best house. She gave him a tight-lipped smile and turned towards the front of the hall. </p><p>Her father had been in Ravenclaw. He was smart. The sorting hat thought she was like him? Or just thought she was smart? She didn’t know what to make of it. She’d think about it more after she ate. </p><p>Petra and then Jasmine were sorted next. Both Gryffindors. They seemed excited, Jasmine more than Petra. She was practically bouncing off the walls.</p><p>Ruelle was glad all the sorting was over with. It was rather annoying how long it took. Especially with how hungry she was. She hadn’t eaten since breakfast, which had only been a piece of toast anyway. </p><p>Jasmine was talking to everyone around her. It seemed so easy for her. Ruelle, on the other hand, was stuck listening to Frank talk to his friends. Not exactly very interesting conversation. All chatting about their classes. Ruelle didn't even know what classes she was taking. Every once in a while, Frank would try to include her in the conversation, but she'd give the shortest answer possible and keep eating.</p><p>The food was delightful. She'd never had anything nearly as good as the feast before her. She was already dreading going back home to the canned soup in her kitchen. She thought she might be able to live off of only chicken wings forever.</p><p>After the feast was over, Frank and another Gryffindor led the first years to the Gryffindor tower. It was warm in the common room, cozy. Ruelle decided she liked it. They were brought up to the girls dorm.</p><p>Ruelle found that she was dorming with Petra, Jasmine, and Solara. She was glad it wouldn't be with total strangers. Jasmine and Solara seemed to already be great friends. Solara looked much better than she had at dinner. The color had returned to her face and she was laughing about God knows what with Jasmine. Petra was putting away all her clothes in the wrong bedside table.  Ruelle didn't she would hate it here. In fact, she might have a good time. Hopefully the girls didn't turn out to be awful people. </p><p>She quite liked the girls, actually. From what she knew. Jasmine was a ball of endless energy, and really sweet. She seemed like she was always trying to cheer people up, even when they weren't sad or anything. She just impressively positive. An only child, and you could tell. She quite enjoyed attention, but she wasn't terribly annoying about it.</p><p>Petra, she was much more timid than Jasmine. She was still sweet though. Very eager to make friends. Ruelle thought she must've been a lonely child. She could be a little awkward, but Ruelle supposed it was endearing. She seemed like she'd be a good friend at least. Nice, a good companion, loyal. Yes, Ruelle thought she would get along well with Petra.</p><p>Solara was a bit more of an enigma to Ruelle. She still didn't know what had happened at the sorting still, with the Slytherins. However, she thought she'd like to know more. Solara seemed nice enough. She got along with Jasmine well enough, and Ruelle liked Jasmine. Ruelle thought she couldn't be that bad if Jasmine really liked her. She seemed nice enough anyway. A bit posh, a bit cocky, but nice enough. Ruelle would take what she could get.</p><p>Ruelle had never had a sleepover before. Now she was having a seven year sleepover with three relative strangers somewhere far away from her home. She could do this. She didn't really know what she was doing, but she would survive. Hopefully the other girls would want to be her friends and help her. They seemed to know about the magic stuff. Ruelle would have to learn from them. Or make some other friends.</p><p>Laying in bed, Ruelle thought back to the feast and the sorting hat. Lyall, her father Lyall Lupin, had gone to this school. She knew that, Dumbledore had told her, but it was sinking in now. Eaten in the same hall as her. Been sorted under the same hat. He'd been a Ravenclaw. He was smart, intelligent, creative, witty. So was she. She was like him. She could have been in the same house as him and everything. Ruelle wondered what else she’d learn about him. Did her teachers know him? Was he a good person? Ruelle hoped so. Her father was more of a mystery to her than Solara was. Although her knowledge on Solara could change. Not much could change what she knew about her father. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3: First Year - Classes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She regretted not sleeping. That morning, at breakfast, Ruelle had a terrible migraine. Solara and Jasmine constantly yelling didn’t help either. The girls were so loud. Ruelle told them she had to get her books from the dormitory, but they protested, saying they hadn’t gotten their timetables yet. Ruelle had to sit through another twenty minutes of shouting and chatter before they went out into the hallway.</p><p>As soon as they stepped out of the Great Hall, Solara stopped. Jasmine, noticing immediately, stopped and glazed around before locking her eyes on the girl in front of them. Ruelle, slow on the uptake, walked a few more steps before pausing. Walking back to the other girls, she asked why they stopped. Instead of Solara answering, the crazy-haired Slytherin girl spoke up. </p><p>“Solara. Come here.” She barked.</p><p>Solara stayed frozen in place, causing the older girl to roll her eyes and walk up to the first  years. </p><p>“Your mother’s not happy. She already knows that you haven’t been sorted into Slytherin. You’ve embarrassed our whole family, blood traitor.” The girl snapped. </p><p>Solara snapped out of her trance at the harsh words. </p><p>“Shut it, Bellatrix. I’m glad I’m not like you. Any of you. You disgust me.” She spat back.</p><p>Ruelle was shocked that Solara was speaking this way. She knew her roommate was bold, but saying such things to an older girl, who Ruelle understood to be her family? She must be insane. </p><p>Bellatrix just cackled. </p><p>“Awww, little girlie thinks she’s hurting my feelings. You pathetic bitch. I can’t wait to see how you’re punished for your disrespect.” Bellatrix told her, then bent down and whispered something unintelligible to Ruelle in Solara’s ear. Standing back up straight, the intimidating girl smirked and strode into the Great Hall, laughing with her friends.</p><p>Jasmine put her arm around Solara and led her away from the double doors. Ruelle, feeling out of place and thinking she wouldn’t be able to help, walked away towards the library. Sitting at a table, she pulled out the schedule she received right before that whole fiasco had happened. Ruelle wasn’t a great reader. She’d had a very rudimentary education as a child, and could barely get through a simple chapter book. Sounding out the words, she understood she had the classes Transfiguration, Potions, Charms, Herbology, History of Magic, Astronomy, and Defense Against the Dark Arts. She had no idea what kind of lessons she would learn from these classes. </p><p>Looking up, she saw Lily studying. As though feeling eyes on her, Lily looked up at Ruelle. Smiling, the redhead got up and skipped over to her. Internally, Ruelle groaned. She didn’t want to hear Lily chatter on about whatever she was thinking about on a normal day, she especially didn’t want to right now with her pounding headache. However, she didn’t dare tell the sweet girl this. </p><p>Instead, as Lily sat down, Ruelle told her she had to go to get ready for the first day of classes.<br/>

“Oh no, please, I swear I just saw you walk in! Plus, classes start in twenty minutes! You have plenty of time.” Lily protested.</p><p>Sighing, Ruelle resigned.</p><p>“I suppose I can stay… so long as you walk with me to my first class?” She requested.</p><p>“Of course!” Lily lit up. “I actually got a map of the school from Dumbledore, just one that shows where the classes are.”</p><p>“Oh, neat.” Ruelle responded, not invested in the conversation.</p><p>“Yeah! So what class are you most excited for? I think I’m most excited for potions. Sev says it’s the best class.” Lily blabbered.</p><p>“I dunno. Charms, I suppose. Who’s Sev?” Ruelle questioned, which Lily looked cross about. </p><p>“Severus! Remember? I told you about him on the boat! He was sorted into Slytherin. He was rather upset about my house placement…” Lily trailed off. </p><p>“Uh-huh. Yeah, I remember you talking about him. Slytherin, hm? Sucks for him.” Ruelle remarked.</p><p>“Oi! There’s no shame in being placed in Slytherin!” Lily argued.</p><p>Ruelle rolled her eyes. From what she could tell, the Slytherins seemed shitty. Bellatrix for sure, along with her little gang. But hell, she didn’t know this Severus person. Perhaps she shouldn’t judge.</p><p>“Sure, Lily. I’m sure you’re right.” Ruelle said. Lily, satisfied, didn’t seem to pick up on the light sarcasm. Ruelle was thankful for that, she didn’t want Lily to hate her already. </p><p>After a moment of silence, Lily declared that they should get on their way if they wanted to be on time for classes. Ruelle grabbed her books and stood up. Lily unfolded her map and they left.</p><p>Their first class was Potions. Walking in, Ruelle hated the smell. The Great Hall smelled sweet and like spices, but this classroom smelled repulsive. Maybe it was the Slytherins they were sharing the class with. Lily stepped away from Ruelle. </p><p>“Sorry mate, I promised Sev I’d sit with him in this class. I’ll see you later!” Lily bounced off.</p><p>“Right. See you, or whatever.” Ruelle mumbled, knowing Lily couldn’t hear her. </p><p>“Oi! Lupin!” Ruelle heard. Turning towards the back of the classroom where the call came from, she saw Jasmine waving her over. She began making her way over, weaving through the desks. She noticed Solara was looking much better. Still pretty uncomfortable, but better. Ruelle had no idea what Jasmine could’ve possibly done to cheer her friend up so fast. Ruelle was terrible at comforting people. She never knew what to say.</p><p>As the class started, it was clear to Ruelle, and probably everybody else, that the teacher, Professor Slughorn, was a bit biased. The man kept praising the Slytherins and Solara, even though she was a Gryffindor. Ruelle assumed it was because of her family. She decided they must be important, for Slughorn to be all over Solara and with the whole interaction earlier. Honestly, what else could “blood-traitor” mean? Plus all the nonsense about her being a disappointment for not being in Slytherin.</p><p>After the class, which had made Ruelle’s headache even worse, she and her roommates had Transfiguration. Ruelle decided she liked that class. Professor McGonagall taught it, and Ruelle thought she was excellent. Solara and Jasmine were incredible at transfiguration already. McGongall had wanted them to start learning as soon as possible, so they were starting to try to turn needles into hay. Ruelle managed a needle that bent in half, but nothing more, and Petra only managed to turn her needle yellow. </p><p>The rest of the young Gryffindors’ classes flew by, besides History of Magic. The teacher was a ghost, and he spoke at about 7 words per minute. Now, Ruelle was obviously very interested in magic, but it was so terribly boring. Lily somehow already knew half the information the teacher spoke about, yet she also copied down nearly every word. Ruelle didn’t understand her. </p><p>After classes were over, the four girls went down to the area by the lake. Ruelle had asked them to so she could get some fresh air. She was going to have to get used to being cooped up in the stuffy, smelly school. </p><p>Down by the lake, they saw Severus laughing with Lily. Jasmine rolled her eyes at the sight. </p><p>“See, I just don’t understand why they’re friends. Snape is a Slytherin! Where’s her house pride? Everyone knows that the Gryffindors hate the Slytherins and vice versa.” She stated, pacing.</p><p>“I didn’t know that.” Ruelle told Jasmine.</p><p>“Oh, yeah, you’re a half-blood who grew up like a muggle. Forgot about that.” Jasmine said.</p><p>“So?” Ruelle asked him.</p><p>“So you don’t know about the wizarding world and everything. See, Solara and Petra and I here are purebloods. Everyone in our families is magical. And we grew up with magic.” Jasmine explained.<br/>

“Oh. Well. Will you guys help me understand? I don’t want to look like an idiot all the time.” Ruelle asked.</p><p>“You don’t look like an idiot! Of course we’ll help! Right guys?” Petra joined in.</p><p>“Yeah, yeah, sure.” Jasmine and Solara chorused. </p><p>Ruelle smiled at them all. She was thankful to have people who wanted to help. She knew she was already an outsider because she didn’t grow up in the magical world plus her condition, but she hated feeling stupid around everyone else who was normal.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>